Dear diary: I have problems
by Starsoffire
Summary: OK, so basically, the teens don't no about their powers, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**They are all best friends, they only know that Vic is a robot and Gar is green, but neither of them know that they have powers, not even themselves. What happens when Raven's father comes back to get her? What happens when she realizes that Aurora wasn't her birth mother? What happens when Kori's real alien parents want her back after the war on her real planet? What will her real sister do when she does get sent back to Tameran? What will happen when Gar realizes he can morph into animals? What will happen when he gets STUCK in one form? What happens when Brittany (Bumble bee) shrinks and doesn't know how to get back to normal size? **

**Chapter uno (one):**

**Dear Diary,**

**Rachel Roth, (Raven)**

**I woke up this morning and my head hurt like heck, I took a shower and took an aspirin, but it still hurts! I tried meditating for four hours but nothing. Usually if I meditate for that long my head starts to hurt, but, it was no diff. I think it's just the stress about father… what he did was just horrible, I miss mom like… like… ok, ok I just miss her. I just still can't believe that dad would have done that… now he's in jail for the murder of Aurora Roth, mom… if I write anymore I'm going to get you all wet, so I better leave, till later.**

Dear Diary,

Kori Anders, (Starfire)

Today was so awesome! I woke up, took a bath, and then went shopping! Omg that is the best place a girl can be! I spent 300 dollars on cloths and food… Don't tell mom! Well she'll probably freak when she sees 7 bags of cloths in my room! Oh no! Here she comes now! I gotta go, bye.

Dear Diary,

Brittany Dove, (Bumble bee)

I saw Kori at the mall today, but I couldn't call out to her or run up to her 'cause I was getting my teeth cleaned! I couldn't just get up with my mouth open with the jaw thingy! Though I didn't hear of Rachel today, I wonder what she's up to… She's probably just meditating in her room again, after what happened… she needs a rest. I wonder if Kori's going to get murdered by her mom, after all that money she spent, I mean just the look of it says that she spent well over 200 dollars! I mean she had like 6 bags!

Dear Diary,

Garfield Logan, (Beast Boy)

Today was horrible, I tried to call Rachel like 20 times today, but she didn't answer, she's probably meditating, after all, the other day was really bad for her. But ever since what happened, she has never smiled or showed any other of those, um what do you call them? Emo-emoti-emotions! There you go emotions. She doesn't even look sad! She just looks like, like one of those Goths that don't do anything. It probably has everything to do with her dad. Well mom just came home and she's probably gonna ask me if I got hold of Rachel, she really cares about her you know?

Dear Diary,

Richard Grayson, (Robin)

Ok, so I called Kori, but guess what? She's grounded; she went to the mall and used 300 dollars! I mean who the heck uses 300 DOLLARS in one day? Well anyways, I was going to ask her and the others if they wanted to go see Rachel, but Gar's phone was busy, Britt wasn't there, and Kori is grounded. Wait, I didn't even call Vic yet! Ok I'm gonna go try, c ya!

Dear diary,

Victor Stone, (Cyborg)

Ok, so I got this new weapon today, it's pretty cool, and it locks into my right arm, it's called a sonic cannon. Ok so let's say I ACCIDENTALLY used it inside the house and let's say now I don't have one. Luckily I have insurance! Well I just tried to contact my friends, but they don't seem to be picking up, oh wait, Rick just called, c ya!

"Hey Vic." Rick said into his cell phone.

"Hey Rich w'sup?" Vic asked as he walked down the street.

"Hey wanna pass by Rachel's?" Rick asked.

"Umm I kinda got a problem…" Vic said while biting his nails.

"You too? Don't tell me you wasted 300 dollars at the mall too?" Rick said as he threw his arms in the air.

"No actually I got this new part for my arm, and I kinda blew up my house…" Victor chuckled nervously. "Do ya think I can stay with you until I get back up on my feet?"

"Yea sure, but let's swing by Rachel's first, she hasn't been answering her phone. I'm gonna try and get hold of Gar and Britt, Kori's grounded." Richard said as he hung up right away and speed dialed his friends.

On the other side, Victor was confused, Richard just hung up on him! He shrugged then slipped his phone in his pocket, he had the rings on to cover up his robot parts.

**KoriKoriKoriKoriKoriKoriKoriKoriKoriKoriKoriKoriKoriKoriKori**

"Kori! Phone! This time I'll let you talk!" Kori's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright! Thanks Mom!" Kori yelled back as she picked up the phone in her room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori, I heard you're grounded." Richard smirked as he pulled up his car to where Vic was waiting for him.

"Yeah, but I couldn't help myself! All those clothes were too cute!"

"Well, Vic and I are gonna swing by Rachel's and see how she's hanging, you think you could talk your mom into letting you?" Richard pleaded.

"Oh she'll let me if it's for Rachel, you guys gonna pick me up?"

"Yeah, we're on our way. See ya in a few."

"Bye." Kori smiled then hung up as did Richard.

**RichVicRichVicRichVic**

"I'm gonna ask you a question, why is it that you just hang up and don't say bye or anything to me, but when it's Kori you always say- Oooooooooooooooooooohhhh I get it now!" Vic smirked and burst out laughing.

"Wha- No no no no no, it's not what you think! No!" Richard said as he slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "Ok just shut up and call Gar and Britt."

Vic stopped laughing and pulled out his phone and speed dialed Gar.

"Hello?" Gar asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Gar, we're gonna go check up on Rachel, you wanna-"

"YES! I'M GONNA DRIVE MYSELF!" Gar yelled, hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

"Dude, I heard that from here." Richard said, stunned. Vic shrugged, hung up then speed dialed Britt.

"Hey Britt here."

"Hey Britt, w'sup?" Vic asked.

"Oh hey, nothing much sparky, you're the one that's calling." She giggled.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us, we're gonna swing by Rachel's and see how she's doin."

"Oh yeah sure, you gonna pick me up?"

"Yeah we're just pulling up at Kori's then we'll come your way." Vic said as Richard pulled up at Kori's house, Kori came running out and jumped into the back of the mustang convertible.

"She's still alive? I thought her mom would murder her! Ok anyway, I'll be ready." Britt said as she said her 'see ya sparky' and hung up. Vic sighed and hung up.

"Hey guys, who else is commin?" Kori said as she put on the seat belt and Richard pulled away.

"Britt and Gar, but Gar's gonna drive himself." Richard said as he turned a corner and sped up.

"Richard, why the hell are you wearing sunglasses? It's mid autumn and it's not even sunny!" Vic yelled.

"I-I uhh I like sunglasses?" Richard chuckled nervously as they pulled up at Britt's and she hopped in.

"Hey guys, hey Kori." Britt said as she gave Kori a hug. "Brung tissues in case anyone cries."

"You girls can use them, we don't cry." Vic said and nudged Richard who started laughing.

"That's not funny, the only times we ever cry is when someone like you guys break our hearts!" Kori said as she hit them each on the back of the head, Richard leaned forward, almost avoiding the hit, but didn't, and Vic didn't even notice she hit him.

"Ok guys, we're here, Gar's already in there, so don't try and bust their moment." Richard said as he pulled up in the driveway beside Gar's car.

"Who was that forwarded to, yourself?" Britt asked as she and Kori jumped out of the car.

"Alright! Nice comeback! Since when did you do comebacks?" Kori asked as she high-fived Britt.

"Since I met Vic." She smirked. Vic glared at her then they all walked up to the door, Kori knocked then opened the unlocked door.

"Rachel? Gar? It's us." Kori said as she peeked her head in the house.

"Upstairs." She heard Gar yell from Rachel's room. They all ran up the stairs and walked into Rachel's room. What was a purple and blue room was now black, a darker shade of blue and indigo.

"Rachel, how ya hanging?" Vic said as she stood up and gave them each a hug.

"I-I think I-I'm ok…" Rachel said as she hung on to Kori the longest. Rachel's cellphone started to ring.

"Just leave it, who ever it is if it's important they'll call again." Rachel said as Britt went to get it.

"It's the police." Britt said as she looked at the caller id on Rachel's phone. Rachel's eyes widened in shock, she then jumped, grabbed her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rachel Roth?" The officer asked.

"Yes it is."

"We have bad news, your father has escaped. You are asked to pack all your belongings and move to a safer place." The officer said very sternly.

Rachel couldn't move, how could her father escape? She was standing there in shock, then her lamp was encircled with a black aura then it exploded, they all screamed and turned to face the lamp, then the door knob behind them exploded as well.

"Rachel? Rachel are you alright?" The policeman asked.

"I'm leaving right now." Rachel said and hung up the phone. She breathed a couple of times, then her bed which was also encircled by a black aura was released. Raven looked at her friends with worried eyes, Gar walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched and ran to her closet to start packing her clothes.

"Rachel, what ever happens we'll help you, you don't have to be scared." Kori said as she started to help her pack.

"Don't have to be scared? DON'T HAVE TO BE SCARED? My father just broke out of prison and is after me, you don't even know what he's capable of! That night he murdered my mother, he did stuff I didn't even know was possible. I don't even know if we're human anymore!" Rachel sobbed as she collapsed on her bed, her face in her pillow. Britt looked down at the floor then sat beside Rachel and started to rub Rachel's back to try and calm her down.

"Look, we'll help you, right now you have to get packed and out of here before he tracks you down." Britt whispered. Rachel lifted her tear stained face and looked over at her friends.

"Y-You guys would r-really help me?" Rachel asked as she whipped her face with her sleeve.

"We wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Richard said with confidence.

"But even if he does track me down, how are we going to fight against him?" Rachel asked. "When he killed my mother, he used this… this red magic, it circled around my mom's throat and squeezed until she died. What if he does that to us?"

"I've been taking martial arts ever since I was 3." Richard said as he grabbed another of Rachel's bags and started to empty her drawer.

"I have my sonic cannon." Vic said as he grabbed everything in her closet and put them in a bag. Then there was silence. Then they heard the front door smash open, and loud footsteps were heard.

"Oh Rachel, I'm baaaaaaaack."

**Sorry, gotta leave ya hangin! Well I hope ya guys liked this, don't forget to R&R, I love reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I'm gonna update. Love ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter! Well thank you all of those who have reviewed!**

**Don't own tt and it's the only time I'm gonna say it.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Then there was silence. Then they heard the front door smash open, and loud footsteps were heard._

"_Oh Rachel, I'm baaaaaaaack."_

A large voice boomed. Rachel was shaking, she couldn't move. Kori and Britt hugged Rachel and rocked back and forth on the bed. Vic attached his rings and got his sonic cannon ready and Richard got in position. Gar grabbed Rachel's bags and threw them out the window.

He waved for the girls to climb out, but then a big black and white circle appeared out of nowhere beside the girls, it was some kind of portal. White booted feet appeared out of the portal, next came the rest of the legs, then the body came out revealing a leotard and cape. It was a young woman; she had a hood over her head. She landed on the floor and the portal closed.

"Raven, I am here to defeat your father, I will explain your powers afterwards." The woman said as she flew, literally, past Richard and Vic and down to where Rachel's father was waiting.

"Who's Raven?" Gar asked as they all peeked out the door to watch.

"It's me, I had some dreams lately, and a woman who looked exactly like her kept calling me Raven, and I had this dark, black magic thing I could control." Rachel said as she watched the woman and her father talk.

"Ah, Arella, you have returned to protect your little weak daughter, haven't you?" Rachel's father laughed.

"Daughter!" The teens all asked in unison.

"You had no right to kill Aurora; she was taking good care of Raven." Arella said through clenched teeth. Her eyes and hands started to glow white with power as she hovered a few centimeters over the floor.

"Wow, you're levitating and powering up your energy! I'm shivering in my skin!" Rachel's father mocked.

"Azerath, Metrion… ZINTHOS!" Arella yelled as a flash of white light soared out of her soul and surrounded Rachel's father.

"No! What are you doing! NO!" Rachel's father yelled as he was sucked into a portal. Arella took back the white energy and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my god! Guys get her up here! Put her on the bed!" Rachel yelled. Vic rushed over to Arella, picked her up and put her on the bed. Rachel rushed into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and soaked it with cold water. She then ran back into her room and removed Arella's hood, there, she gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Gar asked as he held her for support.

"She has the same… The same symbol as me…" Rachel said, totally shocked.

"What symbol, you don't have a symbol on your forehead." Kori asked as she moved Rachel's hair out of her face. Rachel went into the bathroom, washed away the make-up she used to cover it, then came back into the room. Everyone gasped.

"I have no idea who she is, and she has the same symbol. And my father said I was her daughter." Rachel said as she looked over at the unconscious Arella on her bed. Rachel then picked up the wet cloth she had dropped and placed it on Arella's forehead. Immediately, Rachel felt this surge of energy run through her, her emotions got all tangled, everything started blowing up, Rachel's head was turning, then everything seemed to stop.

Rachel looked down at Arella; she was waking up. Rachel looked up at her friends they were either looking at Arella, at her, or hugging each other. (Kori and Britt)

"Raven, a-are you ok?" Arella asked as she twitched a couple of times then removed the wet towel off of her forehead.

"I-I'm fine, who are you?" Rachel asked as she took the towel, turned and asked Gar to put it in the sink and turned back to Arella. Arella seemed puzzled.

"Raven, I am your mother, your birth mother." Arella sat up and looked at Rachel, who was wide eyed.

"Aurora was my birth mother, how can you be?" Rachel asked defensively.

"Aurora wasn't your birth mother, I asked her to take you after you were born in Azerath, there's proof, we both have a chakra on our foreheads, she didn't." Arella explained as she pointed at her chakra.

"What's a chakra?" Gar asked from behind Arella. "And why do you guys have one?"

"A chakra is only on Azerathians, it is never found on any earthling or Tameranian. Every different family of Azerathians have a different type of chakra, there's the chakra of fire, the chakra of wind, the chakra of freedom and so on. We have the chakra of darkness. When I collapsed, did you feel some sort of power go through you?" Arella asked Rachel.

"Yes, what was it?" Rachel asked, totally into the topic.

"Well, your father came back to get you, he didn't want anything to do with his old life, he was going to start a new one. But, when I got rid of him, he still wants to haunt you, so he entered you. If you let out any emotion, something breaks, and if you release a strong emotion, or a lot of them, he will be released along with the emotion." Arella said sternly, at softly to Rachel.

"One more question, why do you call me Raven?" Rachel asked.

Arella smiled. "That was what I named you, but when Aurora took you, she wanted to change your name, just incase Trigon came back to get you."

"Who's Trigon?" Rachel asked.

"Your father, the most powerful demon ever to live in this life, that is, until you were born." Arella grinned.

"May I ask one question?" Kori asked as she came and sat beside Arella. "What is a Tameranian?"

"You are Kori right?" Arella asked; Kori nodded. "You are a Tameranian; don't take this the wrong way though. Tameranians are from another planet called Tameran. Yes, you are aliens, but aliens with Powers, like me and Raven, but we're not aliens, we just come from a different dimension." Arella explained.

"So I have powers?" Kori asked, looking down at her hands. Arella simply nodded, her black hair swaying back and forth. Kori's cell started to ring in her purse, she grabbed her purse from over the bed and took out her phone that was ringing with a 'Shut up' from the Black Eyed Pease ring tone.

"Hello?" She said when she had picked up the phone.

"Kori, I have bad news, your parents want to see you, now." Her mom said in the phone.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Kori had her on speaker, so they all could hear.

"Kori, I know I never told you, but I'm not your real mother, your real parents are here to take you back home." Her mother sounded like she was crying.

"To take me back to Tameran right?" Kori asked as she fitted the pieces together.

"Yeah." Kori's mother said as she started to sob even louder. Kori looked up at her friends, then at the floor.

"Mom, I'm not going back, I'm staying here, it's my home and I'm not leaving." Kori said with courage.

"Kori, you do not know what they're capable of-"

"Mom, I know they have powers, but if they really care, they would let me go, I don't even know them, how could I trust them into taking me to a whole different planet?"

"Hold on, your mom wants to talk to you." Kori's mother said as she handed the phone to someone else.

"Koriand'r, you do not remember me?" A young female voice asked.

"Everything I ever remember is here; I don't even know you guys."

"Koriand'r, the last time we have ever seen you was when you were a child, we do not even know if you have grown in a suitable state." The woman went on.

"I don't want to leave, I'll come see you but I'm not leaving." Kori said and hung up the phone.

"Who's coming?" Kori asked as she picked up her purse.

Everyone stood up from either the floor or Rachel's desk, ready to leave.

"I'll teleport us." Arella said as she stood. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Arella chanted as a wave of white magic formed around the group, and teleported them to Kori's house.

"That was awesome!" Gar and Vic yelled. One big, auburn haired man came running out of Kori's double doors. Behind him a small, woman, she looked exactly like Kori, but her hair was blonde. Kori was freaked, there was a big, guy running towards her, and a woman who looked exactly like her standing there smiling at her.

Kori screamed when the big guy picked her up and swung her around, laughing and smiling with joy, while Kori, on the other hand was screaming of fright.

"Tonyand'r! PUT-HER-DOWN!" The lady in the back yelled firmly. Tonyand'r turned to face his wife, then slowly put Kori down. Kori stumbled back and jumped into Richard's arms.

The lady walked forward and stopped in front of a shaking Kori.

"Hello, Koriand'r." The woman greeted as she bowed slightly. "I apologize for the fright your father gave you."

"HE'S MY DAD?" Kori yelled, she then turned pale and passed out in Richard's arms.

**(WoOoOoOoOo catchy isn't it?)**

Kori started to wake up, she batted her eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light and to get the blur out of her eyes.

"Hey Kori, how you feelin?" Richard asked as he stood from a chair near by.

"My head hurts." Kori whined as she put her hand on her forehead.

"You were out for a while. Looks like your dad gave you a big scare." Richard said as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I still can't believe he's my dad!" Kori shrieked as she sat up on the bed.

"While you were out, your sister landed too, she's downstairs with your parents, and your fake parents, and all the others." Richard said with a chuckle.

"Oh great, now I have a sister, what next? I have a twin?" Kori exclaimed as she tilted her head back and banged her head on the wall behind her. Suddenly she felt a shock of pain in her lower stomach. She clutched her stomach and then started to take deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Richard said as he jumped up and held her up. Suddenly the door opened and a girl who also looked exactly like Kori came in, but this one had black hair and violet eyes.

"Hello sister. Your stomach hurts? I know why, because ever since you were born and went through puberty, we've been having our periods in the exact-same-time."

"What?" Kori asked, totally puzzled.

"You see, it's in our Tameranian blood. Sisters have always had their periods at the same time, and always look exactly the same. But for us, we just have different hair and eye color. And frankly, I'm glad, who ever wants to be like you?" She laughed and walked out the door.

Kori was still puzzled she lifted the bed sheets so only she could se and gasped when she saw blood all over her pants.

"I'm gonna go wait for you downstairs." Richard said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Once Richard closed the door, Kori jumped off the bed, opened her drawer and grabbed pair of black pants and fresh underwear and ran into the bathroom. When she came out she grabbed the sheets and put them in the washing machine in her room. When she shoved them in the machine and started them, she walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the dining table. All eyes were on her, either caring, stares, pleading eyes or just looking around.

"Hey Kori, feeling better?" Rachel asked as she stood to give her friend a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Kori said as she hugged her friend.

"So am I the main reason why you came here?" Kori asked as she looked over at her parents and her sister.

"Yes, and we wanted to find out something." Her mother said. She looked UP at her husband and said "Maybe you should say it Tonyand'r."

"No way, you are going to say it my dear Sophieand'r." Tonyand'r said as he waved his hands up as to refuse it.

"Very well, Koriand'r, as you know, if a Tameranian is born with neon green bolts of energy, they are the most powerful in the entire universe, we have merely come here to see if you have this power, and of course, to bring you back with us to inherit the throne." Sophieand'r smiled weakly as her daughter starred at her with big, emerald eyes.

"Huh?" Kori asked still shocked, apparently, she haddn't picked up a thing.

"Oh my god. Ok look, we came here to check if you are the strongest in the universe, and to take you back with us so that you can be queen of Tameran, get it?" Her sister said, obviously jealous.

"WHAT?" All of Kori's friends and Arella all asked, in disbelief.

"What are you all deaf?" Kori's sister asked.

"Throne?" Kori asked.

"Queen?" Richard asked.

"Look, first we're going to test out your powers, but we need a big field where nothing can be destroyed." Sophieand'r said as she stood.

"There are those big soccer and football fields that no one plays in anymore." Kori's mom said. (not Sophieand'r, not the Tameranian.)

"I'll teleport again." Arella said as she stood and put her hood over her head. "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

The group was once again engulfed in a swirl of magic, then dropped in the center of a football and soccer field. (The fields were linked)

"I think it would be safer if the rest of you stand at the side of the fields please, you don't know what would happen if she does not know how to control her powers." Sophieand'r said as she pointed at the side of the field.

"What about you guys?" Vic asked.

"If a bolt of our energy hits one of you, you get severely burnt, but, if it hits us, it only hurts real badly." Kori's sister smirked. The group gave a big "oooh" then ran to the side of the field and there they sat.

"Alright Kori, do you have any idea how to use your powers?" Kori's sister asked, obviously not wanting to do this.

"Um, no? Sorry but I never caught your name." Kori asked.

"Komaand'r, Koma, But you could call me Blackfire." Blackfire smiled evilly.

"Alright Kori, we are going to commence with flight. Think flight, think of something cheerful." Sophieand'r said softly as she started to rise off the earth. Kori looked at her, she was amazed. But she managed to close her eyes and concentrate on flight and happy thoughts. Soon, she got tired of it.

"I can't do it! I'm not like you guys I can't do it!" Kori yelled as she opened her eyes to see her mother right in front of her. Sophieand'r giggled, then pointed down, telling Kori to look down also. When she did, she screamed.

"I'm flying!" Kori cheered as she went higher, she then went around the fields, going all around the football net thingy. (He he?)

"That is quite enough Koriand'r! Return here!" Her father boomed. When Kori heard him, she hurriedly flew back to them, and landed gracefully in front of them.

"Now, you need to work your bolts of energy, in your case, they will be called star-bolts. To work your star-bolts, you are needed to think of energy, and once again something cheerful." Sophieand'r said softly as two orange globes formed in her hands. Kori once again closed her eyes, and concentrated on energy, and something cheerful. She felt something in her hands, then her parents and sister gasped.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Blackfire yelled. Kori opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, they were glowing bright neon green. Kori didn't know how to react. She looked at her mother, who was grinning, and her father and sister who were fuming, how would she react?

"Koriand'r! My dear Koriand'r is the most powerful living creature in the whole universe!" Sophieand'r cheered as she gave Kori a massive breath taking hug.

"I—I'd---Like to-Breathe!" Kori choked. Sophieand'r let go of her daughter, said sorry and went and gave the same hug to her husband, who seemed not to be squashed at all.

Sophieand'r said, "Try to pickup your father."

"W-What? Excuse me? Pick HIM up?" Kori asked, terrified.

"Every Tameranian has the ability of strength; I am farley easy for any of us to lift or carry." Tonyand'r laughed. "Once you have tried your other powers, strength comes automatically."

Kori looked up at him, totally terrified.

"Um, may be we should start with something else." Sophieand'r suggested when she saw Kori's terrified face.

"No no, I wanna see the strongest alien or human lift up dad, I wanna see if she gets squashed." Blackfire said as she jumped up and down, squealing with delight. Kori glared at her, feeling hatred towards her sister, suddenly her eyes started to glow the neon green, then, a beam of light escaped them and hit her sister, square in the stomach. Both her parents and her friends all gasped. Kori clasped her hands over her mouth and shut her eyes, trying to prevent that from happening again.

"Koriand'r! What have you done?" Sophieand'r yelped as her husband dashed to Blackfire's side. Kori was struggling to keep the tears in, but they broke out and slid down her cheeks.

"I-I'm a monster…"

**Well, did ya love it? Like it? HATE IT? Well just tell me, all ya gotta do is press the purple "go" button! Lloovee you guys! Plz review!**


End file.
